Like A Sewer Rat
by And.These.Are.Lemons
Summary: '"Princess Mikai," he smiled. He wrote a small note on the back as well, reading that Princess Mikai had been deemed the best dancer in the entire kingdom by Prince Jack." His father has a party, he watches a girl, and there's sweetness. Have fun.


_**Disclaimer: Jack Spicer and all them bitches (C) Christy Hui? (I dunno. She's totally not ME though.)**_

**_Alright, this is basically some drabbley stuff I was thinking about while attempting to wipe sleep from my needs. Pairings make me not feel tired. Like it. :D_**

* * *

"Tell me, Jack. Are you a boy genius?" His father sneered.

"Yes. Whatever you wish." The boy answered angrily. His father had been teasing him ever since he came up for water. They were having a party, and he looked like crap.

"Are you ill?" A woman asked detested by his pale skin.

"Yes. I am. I have a cold." He stated sarcastically.

"Why are you so pale?" A girl asked as she tugged on his jeans. He knelt to her level and handed her a nearby bear.

"It's a problem I have. I'm an albino. We have shiny eyes." He smiled and pointed to his ruby eyes. She giggled and took the bear graciously.

"Father, can I go back to the basement? I rather like the silence without the pretentious atmosphere. Big words. Yes?" He squinted angrily at the people eyeing him rudely.

"Go to your room, the basement's too dark and greasy. Look at yourself. You're disgusting. You look like a sewer rat!"

"I wouldn't much look like one if I wasn't treated and fed like one." He walked off to his room, not noticing the little girl following him. He opened his door and felt something tug on his jeans. He looked back and eyed the small girl oddly. "Yes?" He said nicely, smiling at her.

"Can I play with you? I don't like the grown ups. They're boring and icky!" He smiled at her comment.

"Sure." He picked her up. "You're right, they are boring and icky. They're never any fun." He poked the bear she had. "What's your name?" He closed his name and placed her on his bed.

"Mikai." She smiled.

"Well, Mikai. I'm Jack. You sit there while I wash my hands, okay?" She smiled and nodded and played with her bear. Sure it was a torn up bear, but it was a sweet toy. "Stupid father." He washed his face in ice cold water and took off his goggles for the night, messing with the imprint they left on his soft skin. He walked back in to see Mikai admiring the small robots he had on his desk. Preferably a small ballerina. Why he had it was beyond him. He had probably made it for some reason. "It dances." He said nicely as the girl turned around.

"What?" She seemed startled.

"The ballerina. It dances." He walked over and twisted a knob in the metal back. He placed the trinket on the floor and watched it spin and bend gracefully. Mikai stared at it in awe. Finally the energy died down and the toy stopped. "Would you like it?" He smiled.

"Yes! Yes!" She jumped up and down happily.

"Here. It's yours." He smiled again. "You like ballerinas, hmm?"

"Oh, yes! I wanna be a dancer when I grow up!" She proceeded to imitate a ballerina. She was very good.

"Do you like to draw, too?" He had seen her doodling in the dining room.

"Yeah! I love it! It's so fun!" She smiled cutely.

"Well, have you ever drawn a ballerina? Two things you love, right?" She nodded enthusiastically. Jack went over to his desk, grabbed a box and laid on the floor, the Mikai doing the same. "Here." He put out paper, crayons, pencils, and markers. "It's late anyway. Something like this is fun and calm right?" He smiled as she nodded enthusiastically once more. They chatted about ballerinas and Mikai's school, her classmates, the boy she liked, everything. Finally Jack heard people leaving. He pushed the thing he drew to Mikai. "It's you." She stared at the intricate drawing of a ballerina that looked just like her. She was posed beautifully, and she was colored vibrantly. She smiled from ear to ear when Jack put it in front of her. "Hold on." He wrote in cursive letters. "You like princesses?"

"Mhm!" She nodded cutely.

"Princess Mikai." He smiled. He wrote a small note on the back as well, reading that Princess Mikai has been deemed the best dancer in the kingdom by Prince Jack. She found this most amusing. He hugged him happily.

"I drew you!" She smiled as she held up a pretty good picture of Jack dressed as a prince.

"It's amazing!" He smiled as he looked at the picture, picking out details to fawn over.

"No, no. You don't worry Mr. Spicer. I just want a word with your son." A female voice rang from behind the door. She knocked. "May I come in?"

"Of course." Jack said kindly and the woman entered the room smiling at her daughter.

"You don't have to knock! That kid doesn't need privacy!" Jack's father bellowed from the other room, causing Jack to curse under his breath.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what Jack drew me!" She held up the picture of the ballerina. "Look what he gave me too!" She held up the mechanical ballerina trinket.

"Oh those are amazing!" The mother stared at the drawing intently. "Jackson, did you really draw this?" She used his whole name kindly.

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded. "Mikai, show your mother how you can dance just like the little ballerina." He smiled as the girl wound up the robot and danced with it.

"Oh that's amazing, Mikai, dear!" She smiled over at Jack.

"You're a very good child, Jackson." Jack smiled.

"Thank you."

"Next time I come to your father's hideous parties, I'll be sure to bring Mikai. I was so worried she would make a scene. You do very well with children." She smiled at him kindly. "If you could watch her during the parties, it would mean the world to her." She pointed at Mikai. "Of course I'd pay you." She winked.

"I-I...I'm fine with watching Mikai. She's a lovely girl, but you don't have to pay me." He said modestly, though he needed the money horribly.

"Alright, alright. I'll pay you low. Two hundred dollars a party. I know there are going to be so many, this must take up some free time you have. Friends and parties of your own to attend." She laughed. Jack was wide eyed.

"That's...overly reasonable, ma'am. Actually, I haven't got many of those to go to. I spend most of my time here. Thank you." She shoved three hundered dollars into his gloved hand. "An extra hundred for your jackass father." She winked as she took Mikai's hand. "Come on! Off we go! Grammy's waiting at home for you!" They all walked toward the doorway, Jack hanging behind his father.

"Wait!" Mikai yelped and ran at Jack who scooped her up and hugged her.

"I'll see you next time, Princess." He laughed. She smiled and danced toward her mother's car.

"Bye-bye, Prince!" She waved at Jack as their car drove off. Jack was so close to safety when he felt a cold hand on his neck.

"Prince?" His father seethed.

"She's a little girl." Jack defended.

"Oh, I know. She can't be _that_ stupid, can she?" He clamped harder on the pale neck as he closed the door.

"She didn't know. I acted well." Jack attempted to play along with his father who only growled.

"You little fuck up." Jack was hurled across the room into glass.

"Ow..."

"WILLIAM JAMES SPICER!" A woman's voice came from the other room. It was Jack's mother. She had stayed in bed the whole party. "What are you doing?"

"Playing with our son!" He smirked and she walked over and slapped him.

"You won't lay another HAND on Jackson!" Jack felt blood rushing from his wounds as he watched his parents fight. He couldn't hear them, which angered him. It was all just a shattering noise.

"What if I do?"

"You horrible-" Jack coughed and a piece of glass came up.

"Oh fuck..." Jack muttered to himself, but noticing his parents heard.

"Jackson, go to your room, lie down and get yourself fixed up. I'll be in to check on you in a moment." His mother cooed and kissed her son's bloody forehead. Jack did as told and ordered a Medical-Jack-Bot to fix him up. He found himself drifing off to sleep, and finally he gave in.

After hours of fighting, Jack's mother walked into her son's bedroom. She placed a soft kiss on his head and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hi..." Jack mumbled sleepily.

"Hi." She kissed his head again and stood up. "I love you, Jackson."

"I love you too, mom." He smiled and fell back asleep.

* * *

_**Awwwwwh, cheesy and cute! :DD HOW I LIEK IT.**_

**_You bitches are lucky I didn't post a Kim Possible fic because I was THIS close to writing one. *pinches fingers* THIS FUCKING CLOSE and then I thought Mikai needs some action. _**

**_Mikai is some OC child that I find to be the most adorable thing ever. X3 I hope you like it. I always saw Jack's father as a pretentious ass and his mother an angel. :3 I loove that idea. I still wanna hug him nonetheless :heart:_**

**_R&R SO JACK & I CAN HAVE HUGS CAUSE WE'RE SAD!_**


End file.
